The Strangest Love You've Ever Seen
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: What happens when love appear in somewhere....where it mustn´t be?


"The strangest love you've ever seen"  
  
  
  
  
  
By Rei Langely Katsuragi  
  
  
  
CHAPTER I: "The accident"   
  
'He's cute, isn't he? How can I never notice that?' Misato thought. 'He has a simple but nice body, and a beautiful face.Wait a minute! What am I thinking? Am.am I falling in love with.with Shinji Ikari?? That doesn't make sense ' she was so shocked, that she didn't see that she was falling down, thing that makes Shinji wake up.  
  
"What a hell." he started saying, but suddenly he saw Misato "Misato! Were you looking at me? I'm almost naked, for God's sake!"  
  
"Come on, Shinji, I've seen you like that a million of times" she answer. "And, you're wearing underwear, don't you?"  
  
"Yes.I think you're right. Ok, I'll take a shower."  
  
"But don't make it longer, breakfast is almost ready" she answer.  
  
*********************************************  
  
She can't. Simply can't. She's older that the boy, and.well, she just can't fall in love with Shinji. No, it wasn't love, she just founded him attractive, that's all. She saw him like that and she just thought that he was cute, it wasn't love.or was it?  
  
*********************************************  
  
'What was Misato doing, looking at me when I was sleeping? Was she lying me? I.I don't think that. Misato is a decent person; she could be my mother! Well, my aunt. anyway, she wouldn't do that. She is so honest, and happy, and.beautiful.and cute.' he didn't realize that he were there so long still the water got cold. He dry himself, dressed and goes to breakfast.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Misato was in the kitchen, making toasts. Shinji, in the living room. Both thinking about the other. Both, thinking if they really love the other. Both, nervous.  
  
They both ate the all food without say a word. They know that the silence was inconfortable for both, but Misato know that Shinji was shyer than she was. So, she started.  
  
"You know, Shinji, that today I'll be the teacher of your class. Your real teacher get sick, and I'll replace her" she said  
  
"Really? I didn't know that," said the boy, in a monotone tone, just like Rei  
  
Misato realize that Shinji was still embarrassed, so she will be the one who puts everything on clear.  
  
"Ok, Shinji, there's nothing to be ashamed of. What happened today was an accident and you know that"  
  
"An accident? And what were you doing, standing up, looking at me?" he asked furious  
  
"I was going to wake you up for school, you idiot! Oh, oh, sorry.sorry I didn't mean to call you like that, Shinji."  
  
"It's ok, Misato, I didn't want to accept that version you said. Are we ok?" he asked, putting his hand to her.  
  
"Ok!" said the woman, hitting his sand  
  
Happy they both finished their breakfast.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER II: "Jealous"   
  
Shinji went to school by feet, Misato, like always, by car. In the way, he met Asuka Langely Souryuu. They started talking, and suddenly, she saw Rei Ayanami.  
  
"Rei, hi, how are you?" said Shinji-  
  
The pilot of the EVA 00, quietly as always, limits herself to show her hand and keep walking.  
  
"Isn't that rude?! Every day she bothers me a little more" Asuka said  
  
"That is how she is. Let her go" he tranquilize her "Oh my God, look at the time! We're going to have to run, Asuka"  
  
"Ok, I can.AAAYYY!" the girl fall down  
  
"God, Asuka, be careful! Are you ok?" he ask her  
  
"No, do I look that?" she shouted "I've bend my ankle, baka, I can't run! Ok, Shinji, you go. I'll invent some excuses"  
  
"No excuses, lady, come on up my back; I'll carry you on."  
  
"You're lucky, It will be easy for you" she said. Smiling, she aggregate "Thank you, Shinji, you are so sweet"  
  
Blushed, but very flagged, he answers "You're welcome. I wouldn't let you there"  
  
How romantic are they, aren't them? But they didn't know that Misato was there, with her car in the street, watching them. She was very proud of him, but she also felt something, like sadness.no, more like.envy.for Asuka. Before starting questioning 'bout that, she keep her way to school.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER III: "Rei, Asuka & Misato"  
  
In the school, he had Misato as a professor, and Asuka were very happy 'cause that. Shinji wasn't surprised 'bout that, but he got very surprised with Rei, who looked like she had a horrible day. 'She seems angry' thought Shinji. He tried to talk to her, but he only got monosyllabic answers. 'She's like.like bothered or something like that. Poor Rei. Sometimes I'm sorry for her.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shinji.I say.Ikari-san, please pen attention" scold him Misato.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Katsuragi-sensei" he answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
After school, Misato take Asuka and Rei to their own houses and went next to Shinji to their apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rei was a kinda weird today, wasn't she?" said Misato when they get to the apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You noticed too, don't you? I tried to talk to her, but."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But you didn't get any information. I know how does every stories about her ends. Anyway, I saw you talking; why do you think that I scolded you."  
  
"Because you're a terrible teacher, maybe?"  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny" mocked Misato  
  
Ring. The telephone rings. Misato answers, and hang out. It was Ritsuko- san.  
  
"Shinji, get ready. We've got to go to NERV, something' horrible happened"  
  
"An angel? But I kill the last.Kaworu.the only one who ever loved me.also my mother, but she's dead.he is too, anyway.he should survive, in stead of me."  
  
"Shinji, how many do I have to tell you that if you're alive, is because you wanted and if he's dead if because he wanted. Ok? Now, let's go," said Misato, with a tired face  
  
"But what's happening? Tell me, please, Misato!"  
  
"In the way to NERV I'll tell you."  
  
They get into Misato's car. He looked very nervous.  
  
"Ok, Shinji, I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise that you'll stay calm when we get there"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Shinji.Rei is going to suicide herself "  
  
"What! Misato, you're sure? Wait a minute! That's why she was acting so weird in school!"  
  
Before he could go on talking, they finally got to NERV. He enters running, and saw Rei there, in the EVA 00, with the progressive knife pointing to herself.  
  
"Shinji, thanks God you're here. Rei wants to talk you," said Dr. Ritsuko.  
  
"Rei, what are you doing? Please, leave that knife and come down" said Shinji  
  
"Shinji, my love, my dear, you're here"  
  
"What are you saying, for the love of God!"  
  
"Shinji Ikari, my life got over when I realize who's your love. If it isn't me, I don't have any reason to live" said Rei  
  
"No, Rei, I don't have that love you're saying.  
  
Before he could finish the sentence, Asuka came running.  
  
"Rei, no! Rei, listening to me: what I told you it's not true!"  
  
"Now you say that because you fell guilty" answer the light-blue-hair girl  
  
"What have you told her, Asuka, what have you told her to make her wanted to kill herself?" yelled Shinji  
  
"Yes, bitch, say it!"  
  
"I told her that.that.God! Sorry Shinji.but I told her that you.you were in love with me!"  
  
"What?" said Misato, Ritsuko and Shinji "Why have you said that? It's not true Rei, it's not!" said Shinji.  
  
"The reason of why I said that was that.that I love you, Shinji Ikari!" said Asuka, crying.  
  
"So, you aren't in love with somebody else?" said Rei. After that, she faints.  
  
"Quickly, take me up there" said Shinji. In the capsule, he tried, unsuccessfully, to wake her up.  
  
'She cute, but I don't love her. But I've to wake her. It maybe too embarrassed, but I don't have another option.'  
  
After that, he kissed her. But that didn't wake up her.  
  
'God this is serious' he thought "Akagi-san, please come here, she isn't waking up"  
  
"Shinji, listen" said Misato "If you can, use the EVA 00 to go to the platform so we can get you and Rei out"  
  
"Ok, I'll do what I can" answer Shinji  
  
He taught Rei and him to the platform and they get finally down.  
  
"What a day, ah? The things that people can do because of love" said Misato to Shinji when they get to their apartment.  
  
"Rei? Loves me? I never imagined that" he said  
  
"You see, a few minutes ago you said that Kaworu was the only one who ever loved you. But Asuka and Rei loved you too, right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Shinji, it's true that you don't love they?" ask Misato  
  
'Why is she asking me that? Does she cares about that?' thought Shinji  
  
"Why are you asking me that?"  
  
"Eh, I don't know, I just wanna know the true"  
  
"No, I don't" said Shinji  
  
"Great! I say, poor Rei and Asuka" said Misato, blushed.  
  
"Misato, will the commander of NERV, my father, he will fired they or me? Because, I don't know that after this we can synchronize with the EVA, or even look to each other in the eyes"  
  
"No, he won't, because love isn't something that we can control. Listen, Shinji." started talking Misato, but Shinji interrupted her.  
  
"Misato, sorry of because I will do. Please don't shout at me" after this, he kissed her, with a deeply and loved kiss.  
  
Like that they were long minutes, but Misato stopped it.  
  
"Shinji, I don't know your intentions, but if I didn't stop you before, is because I love you"  
  
"I love you too, Misato"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, Whaddaya think? Isn't that cute or what?? Love is beautiful, but it also is unexpected and strange. If you liked the fic or no, please review! Thanks to all and bye!! My email is rei_langely_katsuragi@latinmail.com . Cool, huh? Yes, I know that Asuka's last name is wrong, I'm tired of saying it. Arigato & sayounara. 


End file.
